The Massey Cancer Center's research administration group provides centralized services that support the Cancer Center's Director, senior leadership, program leaders, shared resource directors and members in carrying out the Cancer Center's overall research mission. Services include budgeting and financial reporting, pre- and post-award grants management; arranging meetings, research events, and seminars; comprehensive reporting on the basic research activities of the Cancer Center's members and shared resource facilities; facilities and equipment management; recruitment, hiring, and personnel management; and data support services. The administrative unit provides a central interface between the Cancer Center and the academic departments of its members and with VCU administration. The administrative unit oversees compliance with University policies and sponsor requirements and participates in developing and implementing the Cancer Center's strategic plans. The research administration group provides support for the research programs and infrastructure at Massey Cancer Center and is responsible, with Senior Leadership, for maintaining the requirements of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) and related activities. Key research administration staff participate in research policy matters, strategic planning, the financial oversight of the research enterprise and support for key management committees (Associate Directors Executive Committee, Senior Advisory Committee, and Program Leaders Committee, as well as various advisory groups for shared resources). The major change in administration since the last CCSG review is the addition of Ms. Katherine A. Johnson as Associate Director for Administration. After a national search, Ms. Johnson accepted the position of Associate Director for Administration in August 2002. She brings to the Cancer Center more than 28 years experience in the field of oncology, including experience as a consultant with respect to cancer services delivery and as a research administrator. She has held leadership positions in research administration for 17 years, including 11 years as the chief administrative official for an NCI-designated cancer center.